Baby Menma
by choochoochooseU
Summary: Menma is the youngest daughter of Minato and Kushina. Follow her as she struggles to make sense of life as the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, the daughter of a Jinchuuriki, sister of a Jinchuriki, and adopted sister of a ninja prodigy. Some Kaka/Iru pairings in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto, the characters or anything.**

 **I always hated that Naruto didn't have a family and often imagined what it would be like for them if they did. I centered this around a fictional sister because she would not be Jinchuuriki, she would be in the shadow of her family, and heavily protected by them. Also, I wanted to have Iruka and Kakashi find love in each other, because I always wished they would. Please review!**

* * *

Minato labored to lift himself out of bed. Sitting up, he let out a yawn that indicated his desire to stay in bed. Rubbing the left side of his neck with his right hand, he stared at the clock. '6:30AM' it read. Since he only went to bed at midnight, he was especially frustrated. He looked back at his bed to see his youngest curled up in his bed. Kushina was away on a mission and had been gone for two weeks to the Hidden Cloud. Minato's duties as Hokage had been not as critical, so he thought it would be a good idea to spend some quality time with his children.

The first few days had been fantastic. Kakashi had returned home from a mission, and the 19-year-old for once did not behave like he was too cool for his family. 6-Year-Old Naruto had started at the Academy before Kushina's departure and was all too eager to recount his day over dinner. And sweet 2-year-old Menma was just as cute as ever helping her Tou-chan clean and organize the house and setting the table for meals. Of all of his children, Menma was most like him. She had a sweet politeness about her, and a nervous laugh that Kushina swore was the spitting image of Minato.

By the second week, things began to take a turn for the worst. Kakashi started to become increasingly annoyed at Naruto and his loud braggadocios behavior at meal-time.

"Oi! Kakashi-nii! Do you know how to do a mud wall jutsu?" Naruto yelled across the table to his brother. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched as he set his book down for what seemed like the 100th time that meal and sighed. "Of course, I know how to do a mud wall jutsu. I am a jounin. If I didn't, I would be a joke." Kakashi's eye drifted towards his father's direction. Minato knew that Kakashi was becoming irritated, that's par for the course with siblings, but Kakashi also knew that we practice patience with our younger siblings because they still had to grow. Minato shot Kakashi a stern look and Kakashi asked to be excused. Minato nodded, and Kakashi poofed away. This obviously irritated Naruto because without asking he immediately left the table and ran towards Kakashi's bedroom.

"Stop right there," Minato said in his most stern dad's voice. Naruto stopped in his tracks turning back towards his father with the cutest pouty face. It didn't work "Kakashi is older than you and needs his privacy. Please respect his boundaries."

"..But tou-chan! I want to show him what I know how to do!" Naruto whined. "Well that may be so, but you can wait until Kakashi is ready." Minato did not have to look at his son to know he was heading back to his seat and sitting down in a huff. Minato felt a little bad for Naruto; he only wanted to be acknowledged by his older brother. Watching the little shinobi crossed armed across the table made Minato smile a bit. "How about this, it's still bright outside, why don't you and Menma go play in the backyard?" Naruto did not seem interested in this suggestion. "Menma is a baby; I don't want to play with a baby." His pout was deepening as he said the words. Minato's eyes narrowed, being upset that his older brother isn't paying him any mind is one thing, being mean to his sister is another. "Naruto, either you take Menma to play, or I will personally ensure that you do not get any ramen for the rest of the month." Naruto's eyes widened at the proclamation, and in a flash, he was up and grabbing the arm of his little sister to take her outside. Throughout this ordeal, Menma had been happily eating her eggplant and humming songs to herself unaware of the subtle shift in behavior.

As all the children had departed, Minato arose to clean up after dinner. While being a parent was cumbersome, it wasn't without its rewards. His children were increasingly moving towards a world without war. In their lifetime, they might know peace.

As he put the dishes in the sink, a crackle of thunder filled the air. "Oh no, rain, right now?" Minato sighed as he walked towards the backyard to tell his two youngest children to come in. Before he even had a chance to call them into the house a downpour started. "Oi!" he cried as he swung the screen door open. Naruto and Menma ran into the house drenched.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto yelled attempting to get his dads attention. "The rain came out of nowhere!"

"I know, I'm not pleased about it either," Minato stated in a tone that could only be described as a matter of fact. Poor Menma was shivering as she grasped her father's legs. "Papa! Achoo! I gots all wet!" she cried. Menma hated getting messy. Minato furrowed his brow once more. 'Oh no,' he thought 'she will be getting a cold from this.'

"Let's get you both cleaned up. We can get in our pajamas and read more of the Gutsy Ninja!"

Minato said with a gentle smile. Looking at Naruto, Minato could clearly see this wasn't pleasing to him. Naruto was young, but he did not want to get lumped in with being a baby like Menma, something that he and Kushina still had the tendency to do. Menma however was very pleased with the idea of a bath and story time and smiled at Minato as wide as she could. Her blonde strands with red highlights sticking to her face couldn't be cuter. "Naruto, you don't have to read with us, but I would like it if you did." Naruto seemed pleased with having the choice and confidently shook his head.

As Minato led the two little ones to the bath he thought of how his children had grown. It seemed like only yesterday Kakashi had come to live with he and Kushina after the death of his biological father and even sooner since Naruto was born. Kushina swore that they would never have another child after that faithful night, but without any planning Menma was conceived. Now Kakashi was a Jonin, soon to take on his own team. Naruto was at the Academy and would soon graduate and take on his own missions, and Menma…well Minato had some time before she would be old enough to go to the academy. He enjoyed the dependence she had on him and Kushina. Entering the bathroom Minato was jolted back to the present when Naruto exclaimed

"I can bathe myself you know!"

Minato embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head. Naruto was so much like Kushina at times

"Well of course you can. But Menma needs help! You are the big brother, aren't you?"

Naruto puffed out his chest. He was so proud to be a big brother to Menma like Kakashi is to him that he was easily influenced into doing what his parents wanted. Minato sometimes felt bad about this, but he also just wanted to get bath time over with.

After soaping the kids up and rinsing them off, Minato set the kids in the tub to soak a bit. While Naruto was a chipper and talkative as ever, Menma seemed relatively quiet and her face was a bit flushed. Minato knew that this meant trouble.

"Are you alright Baby Menma?" Minato cooed while slicking her wet hair back. The red highlights in the blond made her hair seem almost orange when it was all wet.

Menma looked at father, small round face turning a little red in the hot tub. "I fweel icky Papa." She said barely above a whisper. Minato's heart ached for her. Menma was the youngest, and so she was often overprotected, especially by Minato.

"Well I supposed bath time is over then, why don't we get you into bed and read you a story?" Minato said to his youngest. "Naruto, why don't you play on your own for a while?" Naruto looked up at his father with wide awe filled eyes.

"Is it because I am older than Menma, and I need my privacy?" Naruto asked in the cutest voice. Minato stifled a chuckle.

"Yes, of course, but in the house and quietly!" Minato reminded. Naruto practically jumped out of the bath drying himself off hastily, missing several places and would definitely track water around the house. He wrapped the terrycloth towel around himself and ran out of the bathroom. "Don't run!" Minato called after him, but it was too late as he heard Naruto slip and hit the wall.

"I'm fine Tou-san!" Naruto called back to the bathroom hoping his father wouldn't rescind his offer to leave him to his own devices.

"Ok!" Minato called back turning his focus back on the toddler he had scooped out of the tub moments before. "How about you and I read the Gutsy Ninja and go to bed Baby Menma?" The toddler snuggled closer to her father as he carried her to her room and put her in her pajamas.

Laying her in her tiny bed, the cerulean eyes looked up at her father expectantly asking, "Sweep with you?" How could Minato say no to that? He took the warmed toddler to bed and read her the Tale of the Gutsy Ninja until she fell asleep.

Going around the house to lock up for the night, he came across a sight that he hadn't seen for a long time, Kakashi sprawled on the couch, a book nestled on his face with Naruto cuddled close beside him. He smiled warmly at the sight and threw a blanket over the two. It seems Naruto convinced his brother to spend time with him after all.

Minato returned to the room he left his little girl in. Wary and tired he settled down beside her. Minato felt the tiny fingers cling to his shirt as she fussed in her sleep. While quiet and polite she was a wild sleeper like her mother.

He gave a little peck to her forehead saying, "Never grow Baby Menma." Finally letting sleep overtake him


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto-nii was leaving and Menma didn't understand why. She was just about to graduate from the academy and Naruto promised he would be there to cheer her on as she got her head protector. Mama and Papa had agreed to Naruto's request to be trained by Jiraiya-Jiji for two years. They never explained to Menma why things were happening, they only explained that they were happening. They still saw the 8-year-old almost-genin as a baby. They even still called her Baby Menma, even in public. It was embarrassing. However, Menma was too polite to correct them. Her Mama was the fiercest konuichi in the village and her Papa was the Hokage. She would never disrespect them.

When Naruto-nii first announced that he would train with Jiraiya-Jiji, Menma was upset, but Naruto seemed chipper and almost falling over himself. Kakashi-nii seemed relieved, Papa had made him be Naruto-nii's Jōnin sensei, much to Kakashi-nii's annoyance. While Menma had no doubts that Kakashi-nii loved them both, she could see the amount of pressure that was put on him by Mama and Papa to protect his younger siblings, even going so far as to make him be one of the childrens sensei, although it was very outside of the rules. None of that mattered though because her brother who was closest to her in age and understanding of the overprotectiveness of their parents was leaving.

Menma didn't want to see him off, planting herself firmly at her desk in her bedroom when it came time to go. Papa was the most shocked that his little 'Baby Menma' could be so stubborn. Menma eventually relented though when Papa reminded her that she wouldn't see her brother for a long time reminding her of the going away presents she got for him. Menma choked back her tears and followed her family to the gate.

"Bye Tou-chan! Bye Ka-chan! Bye Baby Menma! Bye Kakashi-baka!" Naruto yelled as he stuck out his tongue at Kakashi-nii. Kakashi for his credit only twitched an eyebrow before walking up to his younger brother and knocking him on the head.

"Its Kakashi-sensei." He growled lowly. Mama and Papa enveloped Naruto-nii and a bone crushing hug, while Menma stayed back a short distance behind. As they whispered words of encouragement to their youngest son, Menma only stared off into the distance of the road that stretched ahead. The road her brother would soon go on.

Breaking free of his parent's grasp, Naruto saw his little sister as she solemnly looked out onto the distance.

"She is very sad that you won't see her graduate from the academy." Minato whispered into Naruto's ear, and for the first time Naruto really understood the impact his leaving would have on her. As he gingerly made his way to his sister, his Baby Menma, as the family had called her since she was small, he felt tears prick his eyes.

"Baby Menma-"

"I am not a BABY." Menma shot back the daggers in her eyes pointing to her slightly taller, blonder brother.

"Maa Maa, I know you aren't a baby. It's just a pet name." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "I am sorry I am missing your graduation from the academy."

"You promised you would be there. I thought keeping your promises was your ninja way." Menma said in a childishly mocking tone. No, she wasn't a baby, but it would be hard to forget her age. Naruto was a little hurt by the words. Keeping promises was, no IS his ninja way, but Menma was too young to understand the training he needed to do.

"I'm sorry that I am going to miss it, but I promise to send you a letter on the day of your graduation to genin." Naruto offered bending down to get closer to Menma's eye level.

Menma did not want to cry, after all wouldn't that seal her place as baby in her family if she did.

"Anyway, here" she said quickly handing Naruto a frog wallet and a scroll.

Naruto eyed the gifts.

"You needed a new wallet and I heard Jiraiya-jiji say that he would send you to Mount Myoboku if you got in his way. I remembered that Papa said the food was hard to bear, so I learned some seals and made you a scroll of ramen. There's only 7 though, so don't eat it all!" Menma shouted the last part holding back tears. She quickly enveloped her brother in a hug and then ran away, only shouting "You better keep this promise! It's your ninja way!"

Naruto could only see his sisters red and blond hair disappearing around a corner as tears pricked his eyes as well. How long had Menma adored her brother? How long did he not notice? None of that mattered now, he was going to get stronger and become the next Hokage, to protect the village and Baby Menma.

"Oi, Naruto! Let's go!" Jiraiya called breaking Naruto from his daze.

"Right!" He yelled crossing the village gates waving goodbye to his family.

* * *

 **2 1/2 years later:**

The ceremony was special for Menma, all of her favorite people, besides Naruto and Jiraiya-Jiji were there. Papa gave the speech as was his place as Hokage, and even Kakashi-nii put his book down long enough to see her awarded her head protector and certificate. She was officially genin! Practically an adult! She was ecstatic.

For the early afternoon, the family went to Ichiraku's for ramen. A favorite of the family. They laughed and congratulated Menma. Her Papa ruffled her hair causing her head protector to loosen and fall down her face. Her cheeks reddened but she was proud.

Running home, Menma raced through the house to the back yard.

"Baby Menma! No shoes in the house! You know better!" Kushina yelled behind her daughter, who ignored the chastisement and sat cross-legged on the ground staring up at the sky.

"What's she looking for?" Kushina asked Minato in a low voice, face twisted in confusion.

"Naruto promised to send a letter today." Minato whispered back, hoping upon hope that their middle son remembered his promise to his sister.

It was several hours and dark before Minato and Kushina finally convinced Menma to come inside. Defeated she relented and went in the house and went to her bedroom. Minato watched her ascend the stairs with sorrowful eyes. She really did adore her brother.

Flicking on the light to her room Menma noticed a hawk sitting on her open window on the sill. Ecstatically she ran and grabbed the tiny scroll attached to its leg. Unraveling it carefully we tried to read the messy handwriting enclosed within.

"Congratulations Baby Menma! Gambate!"

Menma held the words close to her chest and said quietly "I'm not a baby."

As Minato pulled the door closed to his daughter's room, he smirked to himself

"I guess I can't stop you from growing by will, Baby Menma," He whispered to himself before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I had written so much of this story before I had the courage to post it..I wont post another chapter for a little while. I would love it if you took the time to review my work..give suggestions, it would inspire me to write more! Warning this chapter contains corporal punishment of a minor._

* * *

Menma raced around the village with her team. This was their fourth run away cat mission this week. It was annoying to her especially considering it was the same cat that kept running away! Hanabi and Konohamaru were equally frustrated with the missions they were being assigned. They never said anything but Menma knew they secretly blamed her overprotective father for assigning them these D-Ranks when their classmates were being assigned C-ranks at this point. To assuage their annoyance Menma often took it upon herself to get the cat wrangled. It also did not help things that their lazy sensei could be seen in a tree reading his book while they ran through the village chasing the freedom seeking feline.

Another point of annoyance was who their assigned sensei was. With Naruto gone, Sakura off training with Lady Tsunade, and Sasuke defected from Konoha, his team had been effectively broken up. The Hokage in all his "wisdom" had seen fit that this Jōnin sensei to lead Menma's genin team be no other than Kakashi-nii himself. Yet another way for the family to keep an eye on their Baby Menma.

When the assignment had been announced, Menma was frustrated. She took to saying nothing at dinner for a week and addressing her father as Hokage-sama. Minato was stung by this coldness in his sweet little girl but still held firm that this was the best thing for this particular genin team. Kakashi did understand his little sister in a different way, she was chafing under the pressure of being the Hokages kid, the youngest, the only girl, and as a result of both she was perceived to be the most fragile. After dinner one night where Menma quietly excused herself, Kakashi pulled her aside simply saying, "I promise to respect you as one of my genin students and not treat you like my little sister. I also promise that I will not call you Baby Menma in public, but I ask for the same respect in return. When we are out with our team, I am Kakashi-sensei." Menma nodded at his words and while it didn't fix everything dinners were much less tense following their heart to heart. After 2 weeks things were back to normal and Menma resumed calling Minato Papa.

Four weeks had passed since that date and Kakashi had kept his promise, and Menma kept hers. Every mission they were assigned, no matter how dull, she executed to the best of her abilities, and she didn't complain about the constant D-Ranks they were being assigned. Kakashi was proud of his sister and noted that when this mission was done he would try to sweet talk their father into giving them a mission of a higher rank.

After catching the cat, for the fourth time this week, Menma called out to her sensei alerting him of the end of the mission. Konohamaru and Hanabi clapped gentle hands on Menma's shoulder letting her know they thought she did a good job. Turning to them she smiled gently.

"Kono-kun, Hana-chan, I am sorry we have so many D-Ranks, its probably my fault. Let me treat you to ramen today with my earnings!"

Both members of her team smiled at that suggestion. But it was Hanabi who spoke up.

"Wont your mom be upset if you spend your earnings instead of saving it?"

Hanabi was right, Kushina was very strict when it came to the three prohibitions of the shinobi. Menma never really understood the other two, but ever since she was old enough to earn small change for chores around the house Menma was told to put her earnings into her savings account, resulting in Menma having quite a bit of money saved up, especially for a genin. Naruto was useless with them though, as even though they were on the road he would often send Menma messages to let him borrow money because Jiraiya-jiji had gambled theirs away or Naruto spent it all on ramen or something like that. Menma always sent him a little and was sure not to tell their mother.

"Nah, I have a bunch saved already!" Menma lied, envisioning the tentacles of her mother's red coifs floating in the air as she scolded her daughter. "Let me treat you!"

Hanabi and Konohamaru smiled and shook their heads in earnest agreement. While they may be tired of D-ranks they still cherished their teammate, and treated her well. Not once did they call her Baby Menma, even when all the other genin teams had caught on to her childish nickname and began calling her that. She appreciated them for that. The team made their way to the Hokage's office with their lazy sensei following behind them.

Reaching the office, the team presented the leader with the missing cat. The owner, a heavyset woman with black pitched hair eagerly grabbed the cat and hastily threw the reward for the found cat onto the Hokage's desk before leaving with an obviously distressed cat in her arms.

"I would run away too." Konohamaru mumbled but the woman was too enamored with her cat to notice. "When will we get better missions?!" He asked pointedly staring at Minato, "This isn't a true test of my skills!"

"Menma did all the work anyway, so you didn't even use your skills on this mission." Hanabi retorted staring daggers in Konohamaru's direction.

Menma smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. A spiky mix of red and blonde pulled into a ponytail down her back.

"I-it was really nothing." Menma responded quietly.

"Maa, but I agree with Konohamaru." A voice from behind the team said in a cool voice. It was Kakashi. "These three have really proven themselves in these missions, always completing them to the best of their abilities and never—well almost never—complaining. I think it's time we given them a higher ranked mission." The silver haired jōnin said looking up at the ceiling while scratching his mask. Kakashi was afraid to meet eyes with his father who had been so silent during the back and forth and did not want to say anything further to perhaps enrage him.

Minato for his efforts looked most displeased with the suggestion, all he could think was that his baby, his Menma, was not ready. However, as the Hokage, he knew she was a Leaf-nin and she was more than capable of handling a mission outside of the normal cat-wrangling and supply restocking he had been assigning her team. Letting out a heavy sigh, he said, Well, if your jōnin sensei thinks you are ready for higher ranked mission, I suppose I can assign you one." Minato rested his face on his closed fist, eyes closed in concentration. "I am scheduled to meet with the Fire Daimyo and the Lightning Daimyo with the Raikage in Fire Country. I need an escort. Normally, I would only bring along a jōnin, but considering the skills of your sensei, and your obvious determination and dedication in completing missions, I think you all will do just fine."

"You mean—"Konohamaru started with dazzling eyes

"That's right a B-rank mission!" Minato smiled "Dismissed!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The team said in unison inclining into a bow. Her face was not visible, but Minato could feel the warm smile on his daughter's face.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

Menma packed pragmatically for her first ever mission outside of the village. Try as she might, she could not recall a time where she had crossed the massive village gates besides going to the Whirlpool Uzumaki compound on family vacations. She was absolutely giddy. It was not lost on her that her first mission was escorting her father, in fact she absolutely detested that he felt the need to assign this mission simply to keep a watchful eye on her. However, she would use this as an opportunity to prove that she was a capable ninja in her own right.

As she finished balancing her backpack a knock came on the door. It was Kushina. Opening the door gingerly to her daughters room, Kushina peeked in, tears practically welling in her eyes. While everyone else seemed to be fine with the idea of the mission, Kushina was absolutely beside herself. Her baby! Her Menma was leaving on a mission and would be gone for 2 days! The danger that could come from the three of her family members travelling together was almost too much to bare. She was especially disappointed with Minato, who continued to put their family in a position where one or more of them could be lost in a single mission. Minato had become acquainted with the sofa the first week after it was announced. After reminding Kushina that this mission posed little danger, she relented and decided to let her youngest be excited for her first B-Rank mission.

"Baby Menma, you do know you need to be at the gate in 1 hour right?" Kushina said voice cracking with emotion.

Menma let out a heavy sigh, 'Baby Menma', she cursed in her mind. "Yes Mama!" she said exasperatedly.

"I'm just checking ya know!" Kushina shot back in an equally exasperated manner. Kushina understood her daughter's frustration though, children get older, but it didn't make it any less annoying for the doting mother.

Menma let out another, less, frustrated sigh, "If you'd like, you can see us off."

Kushina smiled a little at the invitation, at least Menma was trying to understand her mother, she thought. "I think that goes without saying ya know!" she yelled, excited and charged up.

Walking to the gate the mother and daughter duo talked about minor things, is there a boy Menma liked? How is her fuinjustsu coming along? Menma asked her mother about the state of her own missions, now that she had started going back on them herself. Before either of them knew it, they had reached the gate awaited by Minato, Konohamaru, and Hanabi. Kakashi was obviously absent as he was often late.

"The nerve of that boy ya know." Kushina grumbled "He could at least be on time for this!"

As if summoned from a scroll, Kakashi poofed right beside his mother.

"Maa maa, I would have been here on time Ka-san, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around!" He said smiling gingerly behind his mask.

"Liar!" Screamed his genin team and mother, earning a light chuckle from Minato as he watched the events.

"Well, we are off!" Minato said changing the mood of the genin's as they set off on their first mission outside of the village.

* * *

The pace they kept was quick, with Minato leading the way. Much like Menma, her team mates had something to prove, so although they were tired, none of them cracked a lip to complain.

Finally, as they reached a clearing 3 hours after setting off, Minato made the hand signal to stop.

"Let's rest here." Minato said gently, "We will resume in an hour and reach the meeting place in 2."

It wasn't a long trek to Fire nation country, 3 hours at jōnin ninja speed, but these were genin and they were still clumsy and slow. Minato accounted for this when he set the departure time. It would still take them twice as long to reach their destination. His meeting with the nobility was not until later in the afternoon. It would be a quick and quiet quest for peace between the two nations, with only the Daimyo themselves interceding. The group sat in a circle eating some small rations they had brought with them to gain energy.

Konohamaru sat between Menma and Hanabi talking excitedly about some mutual friend from the academy and how this kid named Udon embarrassed himself in front of another girl Moegi whom he had a crush on. The two young konoichi giggled at the story, eliciting a smile from Minato. 'Is this how she is with her friends?' He thought, reaching his hand out to ruffle her hair. Menma slapped the Hokages hand away and he could see her face had become a beet red color. He smiled warmly at her embarrassment, 'If only she knew how cute she is' he thought going back to his own rations. After a few more moments he instructed the group it was time to depart, eliciting a sigh from Kakashi who had laid down to lazily nap. Sometimes Minato saw the Nara clan in him, so smart, but so lazy, he definitely did not pick those traits up when Minato adopted him.

The group set out once more keeping the pace of their earlier travels, when suddenly, Minato and Kakashi scanned the treelines and stopped.

"Move." Minato said in a forceful and commanding manner, alerting the genin team of the imminent danger around them. Kakashi jumped to the next branch flipping under turning himself around to direct his genin team to the opposite direction. Just then a surge of kunai erupted from the trees toward the group. Menma flipped onto a thick branch, landing a one handed cartwheel to move her body to block the Hokage, her other team mates must have had similar ideas as they all formed a protective triangle around the Hokage as well. Kunai's drawn, blocking the incoming shuriken and kunai' s that were targeting them.

"Kakashi!" Minato hissed. Not needing further direction, Kakashi got in front of his genin team knocking them to the forest floor. Minato threw his three-pronged kunai in that direction and flashed to the wet ground that the genin team had been dispatched to.

"Get them to safety." Minato hissed preparing to engage with the hidden-nin.

"No!" Menma yelled. "We are leaf-nin like any leaf-nin! The Fire Shadow illuminates the village. It is our duty to protect you!" Minato threw a quick but steely gaze at his daughter, one that frightened her more than the impending attack of their unknown assailant. While their eyes met she felt like she shrunk under his gaze, a hard tug to her arm pulled her to a hidden bush.

"Stay here," Kakashi whispered to the genin he had forced in the small space "This will be over quickly."

Kakashi retreated from his team to the wet ground where his father stood waiting for the next attack. Posed for impact Minato looked to the tree line with killer intent. As quickly as the kunai had come from nowhere, 2 ninja fell to the ground releasing jutsus on their would be victims. Menma watched on as Kakashi let up a mudwall behind the assailant clostest to him and attached with his chidori. Minato easily flipped over the other ninja engaging him in Taijustsu. As Minato landed a punch, a third nin appeared from beneath the ground grabbing the leg of the Yondaime. Menma was frightened, but she couldn't ignore her father being in danger.

She quickly formed hand seals and rushed to her father's aid releasing her mudstream jutsu having the third ninja pushed violently toward the tree. A smirk came upon her face, she had dispatched a ninja. She could do this! Before she could do her next seal however she felt the presence of another ninja come behind her ready to release a falling kick onto her body. Her reaction was slow, but her father, his was not, in a yellow flash he appeared in front of his daughter grabbing the leg of the assailant and slamming him to the ground.

"Menma," he hissed "Get back to hiding" Menma's eye welled up with tears. And she ran to the spot where her team mates laid low.

By the time Menma had gotten to where she was commanded the fight had been over. Kakashi had killed 3 ninja of unknown origin and Minato 4. They were toying with these nin. They knew they could fight them easily, but they wanted the genin to see to observe. 'How could I have missed that?' Menma cursed herself.

"Come on out you three." Kakashi yelled. The three genin made their way out, Menma lagging slightly behind the others. She looked off into the trees, unable to meet her father or her brother's eyes. Before she could look their way she felt two strong hands grab her arms to their sides.

"How dare you disobey your Hokage, and greater still, your father?" Minato growled, cerulean eyes piercing his daughter. He was enraged, and frightened at the same time. "I make the rules, not you." He practically yelled kneeling on the ground to get to Menma's eye level. Without warning he tossed the young girl over his knee and landed 10 sharp swats to her backside. Standing her up he looked as fierce as when she made her speech about protecting him.

For Menma it stung more than anything, she was spanked, on a mission, by her father, in front of her team. She had never been anything of the sort before. Kakashi and Naruto called her spoiled for it, never been spanked or punished. Meeting the eyes of her team mates she saw they blushed red for her, adding to the embarrassment that she already felt.

"Send a message to the Daimyo." Minato said to Kakashi, "The meeting must be postponed." Kakashi summoned his ninken asking them to convey the message. Before Menma knew it a rough hand grabbed her under her shoulder, all the while instructing the others to hold on to him as well, without speaking, he flashed them back to the hokage tower.

Menma broke her fathers grip, looking up at him with injured eyes, she shook her head away from him and ran from his office, tears falling as she moved.


End file.
